The Queens of Duchess Prep
by Moxii
Summary: Human AU: Rebekah Mikealson is assigned the new girl of her all girls boarding school - Caroline Forbes. Something about her makes all of Rebekah's usual charm fly out the window. Can the two girls be together while also keeping it a secret from everyone in their lives, or will they find out and try to rip the two apart?
1. Blonde Goddess

"A new student is transferring here tomorrow." Elena said as she leaned across the bathroom sink to apply lipgloss.

Rebekah's hand jerks, smearing her liner a bit. She didn't even bother to fix it, just stood up straight and gripped the edge of the sink hard. "What?" She hissed through her teeth in her husky British accent.

Elena didn't even look up. "Yeah, I heard about it Language Studies from Kasey."

"Do you know anything about her?" Rebekah turned back to the mirror to fix he earlier mistake.

"Her name is Caroline Forbes, moved here from Mystic Falls. Her parents are divorced, lives with her mom who moves around a lot and decided that she needed a permanent place."

Rebekah smirked at her friend. "What would I do without you?"

She shrugs delicately. "Probably fall off your throne rather awkwardly."

Rebekah laughs, stuffing her liner back in her bag. "Do you know what wing she's assigned to?"

Elena gives her a serious look and Rebekah knows what is going to come out of her mouth before she says. "Ours."

"You can't be serious."

"A hundred percent baby." Elena smirked pushing her way through the bathroom door, through the attached lounge, and back into the halls of Duchess Prep School.

Rebekah had started at Duchess when she was sixteen when her parents died and none of her older brothers wanted to deal with a brat like her. Well that wasn't entirely true; Elijah and Finn – the only two that would be nice enough to take her in – were horribly busy. Elijah was an art dealer and always traveling, and in the beginning Finn had just married Sage and Rebekah didn't want to push herself into their honeymoon and now they were expecting child number three, she couldn't stay with him. She'd tried to stay with Niklaus but every time she so much as sneezed he threatened to ship her off to military school. And staying with Kol was the worst idea since invading Russia in the dead of winter; the last time she had seen him Rebekah had thrown a plate at his head. So after a very loud and eventful family meeting Elijah and Nik had pulled some strings and gotten her into Duchess, where she ruled with an iron fist.

She was perfect at everything they threw at her, in the years her parents were alive she had traveled the world absorbing culture and learning the language of every country she stopped in, being taught by the best tutors money could buy. So when she'd waltzed through the doors of Duchess and she was thrusted onto the honor roll and the center of the boarding school universe there was shock all around. No one expected a new girl to take things over so quickly, there'd only been one new student since she'd gotten here and she was here and gone in a blink of an eye that nobody even remembered her name. But to Rebekah a new face was still not welcome.

There wasn't time to ask any more questions regarding the new girl throughout all the afternoon classes. In orchestra Rebekah had tried to catch Elena's attention, failing, and had been made to preform Beethoven's eighth symphony in front of the whole class. Though not challenging, it was annoying. By the end of the day, in her room, after Rebekah had stripped off her uniform she'd falling into her bed and began her reading for English Literature that night. Her thoughts continued to flit to this _Caroline Forbes, _was she pretty? What room would she be in? What classes would she have? The questions at her mind and overtook her thoughts. Annoyed, Rebekah discarded her book and pulled her covers over her head.

"Ms. Mikealson." A voice called from the end of the hallway. Rebekah turned from her locker, shoving her history book in, to see Mrs. Dill the Headmistress's assistant coming toward her. Rebekah fixed a smile over her face and closed the door to her locker.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"Mrs. Rivers wanted me to inform you that you are getting a new roommate today." _No, _Rebekah's eyes flew wide. Mrs. Dill shuffled some papers. "Her name is Caroline Forbes. She won't be attending classes but I was hoping that after your day is finished if you could take her on tour of the dorms."

Rebekah's smile was suddenly tight. "Sure thing Mrs. Dill let me know if you need anything else."

The short woman smiled brightly. "Mrs. Rivers said it was a good idea putting her with you. You are the best student we have."

"Thank you."

"Have a nice day Rebekah." She says over her shoulder, already walking briskly down the hallway.

Rebekah leaned against the locker, closing her eyes in frustration. This could not be happening. Why, out of all the available rooms in this large school, did it have to be hers? Where was the justice? Rebekah loved not having a roommate, when Jade her old one had left Rebekah threw herself a mini party. She wouldn't be able to do all the things she enjoyed anymore. Roommates always had quirks that took a while to get use to and she didn't anyone new invading her space. Why did it have to be during the last year too? Was the Headmistress playing some cosmic joke on her? It was not funny in the slightest.

European History was almost full when Rebekah entered the room; she took her usual seat next to Elena in the middle of the room, flopping down rather ungracefully. Elena turned to her, a sly smirk on her face.

"Why so grumpy?"

"Caroline Forbes is my new roommate." It was odd, this unknown girl's name rolled off her tongue perfectly, and it irritated her.

"How unfortunate."

"Yes Elena, I can feel the sympathy rolling off of you, please try not to choke me with it." Rebekah scowls at her friend.

"Okay," the brunette flashes a smile "I'll dial it back just a bit." It was at that moment that Mr. Ramsey came in and began class with his usual loud throat clearing.

Elena was not the most pleasant person in the world, but Rebekah was the only who could actually stand to be around her. They had both grown up traveling all over the world and they had both lost their parents. Her little brother Jeremy went to Saint Augustus' Boarding School for boys just across Hydler's Park; they'd both been sent to these schools after that horrible car accident on behalf of their parent's good names and generous donations they made to both schools each year. Naturally the two girls had bonded; Elena had picked Rebekah out on her first day and declared their friendship. She found that the younger girl shared a lot of things with her and soon they were inseparable. Everyone had wondered why Rebekah even bothered with her, and sometimes she asked herself that. After spending two years with Elena as her only real friend at Duchess she had learned that underneath her bitter exterior she was hurt and broken and alone, and in a way that was exactly how Rebekah felt herself. Elena understood her, so that was why she bothered in the first place; because in a sea of giggling pedigree girls Elena Gilbert was the one person who could stand beside her and just _get it._

"Good luck." Elena said, giving Rebekah a squeeze on her shoulder, before walking down the hall to her own dorm room.

Rebekah took a deep breath and jimmied open her door. She threw her bag on the floor and ran her fingers through her hair. At that moment Rebekah noticed a slim figure standing at the bed closest to the door. Her back was to her, light blonde curls just past her shoulders. Rebekah stood there, taking in what she could see, wondering how difficult this new living situation would be. Suddenly, she turned around her Rebekah stepped back, eyes widening. This girl was beautiful, light hair framing a sweet and open face. Dark ocean eyes stared back at her, and rosy pink lips pulled up into a genuine smile. The seafoam scarf around her neck brought out gray highlights in her eyes which Rebekah was currently trapped in. Her hand stayed on the door, she was unable to move or speak. Her breath seemed stuck in her throat and it felt almost impossible to look away from this blonde goddess standing in front of her. She opened her mouth, not really able to say anything, and promptly closed it.

"You must be Rebekah." She said in a friendly tone.

"Charmed, I'm sure." Rebekah finally says, regaining her composer. "You must be Caroline Forbes."

She smiles, and it nearly knocks the breath out of her. "Yes. Mrs. Rivers said you would give me a tour of the dorms." Her head cocks to the side curiously.

"Uh yes. Let me just get dressed and we can go."

"Okay." Caroline answers, her eyes following her as Rebekah picked out an outfit. They widen when Rebekah starts shimmying out of her black and red plaid skirt.

"First thing first love, we're going to be living together. Nudity is just something you'll have to deal with." Rebekah can barely hide her smirk as Caroline's creamy cheeks rush with pink.

"Right, of course. Sorry."

Rebekah shrugs as her fingers fly over her blouse, popping her buttons open in a practiced gesture. This was the sort of thing she didn't like about new students, if they hadn't been in a boarding school before they were in for a big change. "No big deal," she pointed a finger at the other blonde "no pictures though."

Caroline's cheeks darkened. "Of course not. No, I wouldn't do that."

She tossed her hair back as she laughed. Rebekah reached into her closet and pulled out one of her favorite after-school outfits. It was pale blue cotton sweater that hung down to the knees with a large pocket, the sleeves cut off and the hood oversized. She threw it on, slipped her feet into some comfortable silk ballet flats, and turned back to Caroline.

"You're lucky you're in the twelfth year." Rebekah began, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder, "We get the second floor, the younger you are the higher up you are. Like the sixth years are on the seventh floor and they have to get up early just to get to breakfast. "You won't really need to go to any of the other floors for anything." She gestured for the new girl to follow her out to the hallway. "Have you already gotten a tour of the rest of the grounds?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, Mrs. Dill explained to me the triangle system."

The triangle system was hardly even a system. Duchess Prep was separated into three buildings, all built to look like a triangle. There was the Core Building which had the Headmistress's office, the Councilor's office, Nurses office, teacher dorms, and had the Core classes – math, science, History, English and the like – located there. Then there was the Arts Building; which held art, Orchestra, gym, dance classes, Performing, and anything else of the sort.

"The Dorm Building holds the rooms for all the grades. We all have our own bathroom but there's also a communal one on every other floor, just in case. The first floor has all the good stuff." Rebekah smiled at her over her shoulder, eyes twinkling. "There's the library and study hall, you can always go there for peace and quiet if your room isn't available." Rebekah led Caroline down the curving stairs to the first floor. Duchess Prep was a very old school, probably one of the oldest buildings in Upper Manhattan. It dated back all the way to 1864 and the Victorian feel made Rebekah feel a little more comfortable, a little more closer to home. The Great Library – a gift from the Gilbert's – was a two story room with spiraling staircases and latters on some of the higher shelves. Large floor to ceiling bay windows let in most of the light during the day. The room was filled with the smell of old pages and leather; it was a very homey scent. She watched as Caroline looked around the vast room – not even acknowledging the studying girls – with a peculiar interest. "Come now love, lots more to see." Rebekah gestured for the new girl to follow her back out to the hallway.

She led them down until they faced a door with a plaque that read "Activities Room". Rebekah pushed the door open, letting Caroline step in before her. "This is the lounge; it's where we spend most of our weekends if we don't go out to town. Leaving campus has to be preapproved though; we can't just leave as we please." Rebekah informed her, slight annoyance coloring her tone. "There's a pool table, dart board, the biggest movie collection I've ever seen, and a sound room just through that door," she pointed "where you can listen to music without disturbing any of the other girls." The room was currently empty, the television blank, almost nobody came down here on the weekdays.

Caroline turned to Rebekah. "Do you go out on the weekends?" Her tone was intensely curious.

"Sometimes I leave with Elena, but most of the time we just stay here and hang out in my – our – room."

Something flashed in Caroline's stormy blue eyes, something Rebekah couldn't place. "Who's Elena?"

"My closest friend. You'll see her around." Rebekah answered with a dismissive wave of the hand. "Just a fair warning, she can be a witch with a capital B if you know what I mean." They smile at each other, and when Rebekah catches sight of the light in Caroline's eyes something twist in her chest.

"Oh," she says, and her voice almost sounds relieved, "oh." Caroline looks away, down the hall they were now walking down.

"Yes, well." Rebekah flicks her hair out of her face. "Let's make our way down to the café." Her stride is long and purposeful. She glances at her watch. "Breakfast is served from eight thirty to nine. Lunch is separated by the Upper Classmen and the Lowerclassmen. Six through eighth year have their lunch at eleven, ninth though twelfth is at noon. Dinner is served at six thirty, which is in fifteen minutes." Rebekah stops, turning back to Caroline. "Do you need to grab anything before we get there?" Caroline shakes her head a no. "Excellent." Rebekah continues her walk until they approach a set of double velvet doors. She doesn't walk in, which causes Caroline some confusion. "We have to wait for Elena." She smiles when she catches the look on the other girls face.

"How long have you been going to Duchess?" Caroline asks, taking Rebekah by surprise. She'd been mostly quiet through the tour.

"Two years. What made you move here? I heard you came from Mystic Falls." Rebekah looks at Caroline with a hooded gaze, letting her eyes wander over her body. She let herself take in the beauty of Caroline Forbes. Her body was tone, leaving Rebekah to suspect that she was an athlete. She had a nice girlish since of style, nothing you find in Manhattan though. There was a light that shone from inside her that enchanted Rebekah. Her legs were lean and curvy in her jean shorts, in the back of her mind she wondered what the smooth skin would feel like beneath her fingers, how they would feel wrapped –

"Military brat." She said nonchalantly. "And my mom wouldn't let me live with my dad, they don't get along much after my dad left her for one of the guys from his office. The only thing they can agree on anymore is me, that I need a stable environment. Moving around can't be good for me, they figured I needed to stay in one place and make friends for once." Caroline flashes a smile at her. "Which is totally easy for me, I'm very charismatic."

Rebekah was quick to return the warm smile. "Well let's see if you can win Miss Gilbert over." She nodded her head to the brunette walking towards them with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh my gosh Rebekah, you will never believe it. We're dissecting in my science class and guess who I got partnered up with! Becky Jones! I mean she faints at red juice! That girl is so squeamish it's pathetic." She scrunches up her nose, coming to a stop in front of the two blondes. "Who's this?" Elena asks, eyeing Caroline.

"Elena, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, Elena Gilbert."

"Yeah okay," she waved a hand, turning back to Rebekah. "I came to your room earlier to complain but you weren't there, and now I see why. How did the tour go?"

"Perfect." Rebekah glanced at Caroline, her tongue darting out to wet her lips unconsciously.

Elena grabbed onto her arm. "Well then, let's get to lunch before the food get cold." She says pushing through the double doors. Rebekah takes Caroline's hand and follows after Elena with her in two. Her heart flutters at the contact and she wills it to stop. They get through the line quickly seeing as they were one of the first groups there – today they were having steak and baked potatoes. Elena chose their seat, a booth by one of the larger windows.

"So Caroline," Elena starts, not really paying attention "do you start classes tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I have Business Math my first period."

"Oh that's awful." Elena offered in a genuine tone. "Mr. Tanner is the rudest teacher! He's one of those teachers that call on every single person that _doesn't _raise their hand just so he can humiliate them in front of the entire class. What kind of person does that?" She shook her head, disgusted. "Lucky for you though, you have that class with Rebekah over here, she's a math wiz."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "I grasp it, that's about it. Don't let her talk me up."

"Oh I don't know," Caroline smiles to herself "it would be pretty hard to make you sound better than you appear."

Rebekah blushes furiously, looking down at the table. She manages to catch the look on Elena's face though; she arched her brow and looked between the two blondes sitting next together. Caroline adjusts in her seat, her leg accidently brushing against Rebekah's. This made her stiffen, fork poised in her hand midair, and her heart flutters in her chest. Her eyes flick up to Caroline, who seemed to also be _aware _of the skin to skin to contact. Rebekah catches the rapid rise and fall of her chest as she tries to even her breaths. A moment of satisfaction washes over her, an odd sense of pride and power at the knowledge of knowing she had effect on the other girl just as much as she had over herself. And she knows that Elena notices this, Elena notices everything that happens around her, and she would be waiting to have a "conference" as soon as possible.

Which is why after dinner Rebekah excused herself, saying that she needed to show Caroline a few extra things and that she would talk to Elena tomorrow. She could feel her eyes burning holes into her back as she ushered Caroline down the hallway. Back in their room Caroline awkwardly announced she would be taking a shower before bed, which made Rebekah think about her naked – which didn't help at all.

She let out a huff as she lay down in bed. Rebekah had known she was interested in women for a while now. It was four years ago in France where the women were looser and sexuality wasn't as concrete as it was in the other countries she'd lived in. A couple of shots in a sweat nightclub and she was hooking up with the most gorgeous raven haired vixen she'd met. It was nothing like being with a guy, who were rough and heavy handed and just – aggressive. Being with a woman was everything Rebekah had yearned for, soft hands and gentle caresses. The kisses were sexy and lingering instead of hot wet pressure – and the sounds girls made were down right _seductive. _So yes, Rebekah knew she was attracted to women, but no one had turned her into such a flustered _girl _before.

Caroline came out the bathroom, steam pouring out behind her, to stand by her bed. Rebekah's eyes followed her, unknowingly to Caroline, as she pulled out something pink and lacey and slid them over her legs. Next she pulled out an oversized T and pulled it over her head as she let the towel drop to the floor. Before she settled the shirt Rebekah had caught the delicious curve of her breast, making her mouth water and her center warm. Caroline crawled into bed, pulling the blanket up to her chest, and turned her head to Rebekah.

"Good night Bekah." She said in a breathy sigh.

"Good night Caroline," Rebekah answered just as quietly, trying to keep the roughness out of her voice.

It seemed like forever before Caroline's soft snores filled their room. As soon as she was sure the new girl was fast asleep, Rebekah reached between her legs, her fingers pushing aside her wet panties, and rubbed over her slick folds. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as the image of Caroline's naked body hovering over her filled her mind's eye. She came with a whimper as her thoughts progressed to Caroline's mouth wrapping around her swollen clit, pinching it with her fingers as she rode out her orgasm.

_I am so screwed, _Rebekah thought to herself as she rolled over and pulled the covers over her head tightly.

**Sorry if they're a little OOC but it's just the first chapter. The Elena in this story is based off Emotionless!Elena since they lived together and were kind of friends (idk) so yeah she's kind of bitchy**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated**

**xo **

**ellie **


	2. Tried So Hard

**A/N: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little hard to read, the line break isn't working for some reason but I'll try to fix that. Enjoy :) **

Rebekah was suddenly aware that she was being shaking awake. "Bekah." A voice called, tugging her to consciousness. "Bekah, wake up." She opened her sleep ridden eyes to large blue-gray pools. Rebekah flinched back, shocked at someone else in her room. The events of yesterday came trickling slowly back to her mind when she remembered Miss Caroline Forbes. "Come on Bekah, wake up or you'll be late for class."

"What time is it?" She asked in a cracked voice.

"Seven thirty." Caroline answered, still leaning over the sleepy blonde.

Rebekah shot up. "Bloody hell!" She clutched at her phone setting on the end table between their beds. "Why didn't my alarm go off?" Caroline shrugs. "Thanks for waking me up." Rebekah flew off the bed and into the bathroom for her shower. Caroline watched her go, head tilted. She stood awkwardly about the room, not sure what to do while she waited for roommate. She turned and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. Caroline wore the typical Duchess Prep uniform; a black and red pleated plaid skirt with black heals, and a tailored white short sleeved blouse with the Duchess Crest on her breast pocket – a crown circling the trunk of a white tree – with their motto beneath it, _Dans transformation nous Bloom _(In transformation we bloom). She wondered where they had come up with that, but the more prominent thought of her head was that the uniform didn't look completely horrible. For a few brief vain moments Caroline admired herself, the skirt wasn't a ghastly length that made her look like neither a nun nor a slut. The shoes were actually very fashionably functions, which made her immensely happy; shoes had always been Caroline's godsend. And the blouse was very flattering on her, all and all the uniforms weren't the problem she thought they were going to be. She wrapped her favorite green scarf around her neck and grabbed her beach bag just as the bathroom door opened.

Rebekah's blouse was unbuttoned, revealing toned ivory skin and an eye drawing chest clad in a pale purple lace bra. Caroline's gaze lingered longer than was appropriate before she turned away. Rebekah mumbled something about her shoes before ducking down to look under the bed. She snapped up triumphantly with the pair in her hands, her smile bright. Caroline had to smile back. Rebekah pulled the heels on and proceeded to button her shirt as she spun slowly around the room until her eyes landed on her bag by the door. She gestured for Caroline to follow her out as she pinned her hair up into a cute bob. Caroline watched her as she walked behind Rebekah; if she thought she looked good in the uniform Rebekah looked drop dead gorgeous. The skirt accented her behind rather nicely, again grabbing Caroline's attention. She turned around to face her, making Caroline look back up at her face.

"You were assigned a locker correct?" Rebekah asked in her alluring accent.

"Yes." Caroline nods, trying to cover up her obvious state of checking out her roommate's rear end. "And I've already gotten all my books in there."

"Great, we'll stop by there first so we can pick up your math book." Caroline simply nodded in agreement. It only took them a minute to swing by her locker and grab her things. After, they got to the café quickly, grabbing plates of bacon and cheese omelets with orange juice and tea. Honestly, she could get used to living here. Rebekah led them over to a booth that was already occupied by Elena, who was sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. She looked up with her large doe eyes as they took their seats opposite her.

"Good morning Elena." Rebekah greeted, taking her fork and cutting out a piece of omelet and popping it into her mouth.

"Good morning girls," Elena greets, looking up at them. "Rebekah, you look like hell."

"Thanks." She mumbled, taking a much too large swig of tea. "I didn't get to sleep until late last night. I think it was four before I actually got settled."

Elena arched a brow. "Why so late?"

She shrugs noncommittally. "Just couldn't sleep." Rebekah looks away, trying not to look at Caroline. Elena would be sure to notice, but "hmm" was all she said. For the rest of breakfast the three girls talked about classes, what Caroline should expect on her first day – everyone but Mr. Tanner should give her some slack.

"This Mr. Tanner sounds like a complete douche." Caroline commented as they walked across the quad, the smell of freesia fanning her face.

Rebekah's lips quirked up. "Oh you have no idea." She stopped as they approached the door. "Stick with me love and I'll get you through it." Rebekah led Caroline to their seats, the room nearly filled. Mr. Tanner sat at his desk at the front of the class with his head bent over some papers. A few minutes pass and the bell goes off, signaling the start of the period. Mr. Tanner looks up, his brown curly hair flying everywhere, his beady eyes land on Caroline.

He stands and heads to the board, wiping it clean, before turning it back. "I see we have a new face with us today." Mr. Tanner smiles viciously, making Caroline shrink in her seat. Rebekah desperately wants to reach out and give her hand a reassuring squeeze but she restrains herself. "So tell me, what's your name?"

"Uh," she begins "Caroline Forbes."

"Well Miss Forbes, tell me what was the last math class you took?" His smirk was challenging, saying that she was not adequate enough to be in his class.

"Trigonometry." She mumbled. "About half way through the semester."

"So you're almost caught up. Good, I suppose you're not completely useless." Mr. Tanner turns back to the board to get started on today's assignment. Caroline turns to mouth something at Rebekah, _Oh my God. _She returns with an _I know. _As Mr. Tanner starts explaining a new chapter of the book Rebekah looks up at Caroline, who's staring at the board with an intense expression her pen in her mouth. The sun filtered through the window on the far side of the room, the light playing in her golden hair. Rebekah allowed her eyes to travel over the girl's face, her alluring mouth and the smooth expanse of her neck. As she looked at the gorgeous girl the dream that invaded her last night came rushing back into her head.

_The summer sun beat down on Rebekah's skin, warm and alive. Her eyes fluttered open, squinting at the sudden light; she sat up and twisted around, looking about herself. She was slightly shocked to see Caroline lying next to her, blonde hair pulled up out of her face, a scanty white bikini covering her most delicious parts. Suddenly Caroline turned her head towards Rebekah, opening her eyes and smiling at her. _

"_Can you grab the lotion? I don't want to burn." Caroline asked, still smiling. Rebekah nodded with a weak movement, trying to keep her eyes from traveling over Caroline's exposed skin. She moved to hand the bottle to her, but Caroline merely laughed. "Are you going to put it on me or not?" She tilted her head in a way that made it painfully obvious there was no other option. Rebekah swallowed and squirted a dollop into her hand. Making sure to rub it in Rebekah started from the bottom up. Her hands moved over Caroline's toned legs like silk, moving slowly and cautiously. She paused before moving up her thighs, Rebekah's fingers brushed over the hem of her bathing suit, she was sure if she could keep going. Her eyes flicked up to Caroline's face, her eyes were closed again and she looked perfectly at ease. Rebekah took a deep breath to steady herself and moved her fingers to the inside of Caroline's thighs. As she massaged the sunscreen in Caroline let out a throaty moan, making Rebekah's pulse kick up. She shook her head and moved on to her stomach. Caroline arched into her touch, pressing herself into Rebekah as she leaned over her. Rebekah, taking this into consideration, moved to straddle Caroline her legs incasing her, rubbing against her slick skin. Her hands moved under her bathing suit top, soft breast gripped in her hands. Caroline's pebbled beneath her palms and she moved to pinch them between her fingers. Rebekah crashed her mouth to Caroline's moaning into the kiss, reveling in their softness. Caroline wrapped her legs around Rebekah's waist, pulling her closer. "Oh God, Bekah." _

Rebekah snapped herself out of the dream, gripping the edge of her desk hard. Granted, the feel of Caroline's sexy curves was more interesting than math, but really. Where had all her self control gone? Before Caroline, Rebekah would have never been fantasizing about rubbing lotion all over anybody in the middle of class. She put her head in her hands, trying to steady herself. Her sleepless night was already taking its toll, Rebekah felt like dead weight, the urge to fall asleep on her desk was overpowering. As she thought this her eyes began to flutter close, her thoughts fuzzy.

Suddenly there was a soft hand on her arm; Rebekah looked up to see Caroline's face looking at her worriedly. "You okay Bekah?"

Rebekah smiled at her; taking an odd pleasure in the fact that Caroline was so worried about her. "Just tired love."

"Oh," Caroline smiled back, biting her lip "okay then. Try to stay awake." She dropped her arm and turned back to the board. Rebekah followed her gaze, flinching back when she saw Mr. Tanner glaring at the two of them.

"Miss Forbes, Miss Mikealson something you would like to share with the class?" The two girls shook their heads. "Well then, you can tell me all about it in detention, after school." Rebekah groaned, there goes her nap. "Now if we can please get back to the lesson."

X X X

"Bekah." Caroline calls, running up behind her as Rebekah turns for her locker. "I'm sorry about getting us detention."

Rebekah lets out a huff. "It's okay Caroline. He can be a bit. . . bitter. It's fine, really. I was hoping to get some sleep but whatever."

She looked at the other blonde with a sympathetic look. "I really am sorry."

"I said don't worry about it Caroline. I have to get to class." Rebekah turned on her heel and made her way to gym.

Elena is waiting for her, mats tucked under her arm, giving Rebekah an expectant look. She ties up her blonde hair in a knot bun, making sure to keep it out of her face. Elena hands over a mat and moves to lay her own out. Rebekah follows after lowering herself down, tucking her leg underneath her and begins her stretches.

"What's got your knickers in a knot?" Elena asks with a smirk.

"Caroline and I got detention from Mr. Tanner." Rebekah huffs out, twisting around uncomfortably.

"What for?" Elena's arms go over her head.

"Talking. Stupid, minor things. It's Mr. Tanner what do expect really?" Rebekah flashes a smile. "I'm thinking about talking to Mrs. Rivers about getting Caroline moved out."

Elena gives her friend a look. "Why? I thought the two of you were getting along rather nicely." She stops stretching to give Rebekah her full attention, her eyebrows going up.

Rebekah bites her lip, not sure what to say. It's not as if she can just tell Elena that she can't sleep because she's having wet dreams about her new roommate. "I just don't think I can get used to having a roommate. I like my privacy."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "Well then, I guess you'll have to get on that then." Rebekah looked at the floor, trying not to give anything away. Elena could read her like a book; there was no keeping things from her. Luckily for her though Coach Joan came through the gym doors in her own yoga gear and began to instruct the class.

After a very relaxing hour Rebekah was dressing back in her uniform and ready to head to her next class, which she shared with both Caroline and Elena, European History. Caroline had saved them seats; Elena moved forward taking her own seat which forced Rebekah to sit next to Caroline. She thought of shooting her friend a glare, but that would surely give her away. Instead she sat next to Caroline, offered the blonde a smile, and opened up her notebook.

"Bekah," Caroline murmured, catching her attention. "I'm really sorry. You seemed mad at me this morning and I was hoping –"

Rebekah smiled softly, "It's not your fault Caroline. I'm just exhausted."

She reached out to place her hand over Rebekah's. "Still, sorry."

Just then Mr. Saltzman – Elena's Uncle – came in with a bright smile on his face, his hair bedridden. "Alright class I have some exciting news –" he cuts off when he spots Caroline. "There's a new face in here."

"Caroline Forbes." She nods.

"Okay, new face has a name. Well Caroline Forbes aren't you lucky because my exciting news will include you." Alaric begins shuffling the papers in his hands, setting down his coffee mug to do so. "I just got this approved by the Headmistress; she's agreed to let us go on a field trip." There are excited whispers at the thought of leaving campus. "There's this great little museum that no one ever acknowledges, so they're pretty excited that we asked to come. They have this _amazing _wing on the Royalty of England and a video over Queen Elizabeth – that lady is immortal I tell you. She's been around forever." He smiles at them. "Anyway, I'll need you to get these papers signed by your other teachers to excuse you for the day. The field trip is next Thursday; I didn't want to interfere with any of your weekend plans." Mr. Saltzman moves up and down the aisles to hand out permission slips. "Now, I have brief documentary over the French Revolution that I want you all to watch. Take notes everyone." He moves to switch off the light, turns on the projector, and gets the video ready.

Caroline turns to ask Rebekah for a pen, smiling slightly when she sees that the other blonde has her head propped in her hand and her eyes closed. She looks so sweet when she's sleeping, her face soft and vulnerable. All Caroline wants to do it crawl into a bed with her and cuddle. It was crazy, she knew, but something about Rebekah turned her insides to jello. Every time they touched her heart fluttered in her chest and it stung like a prickling flame – it was addictive. Caroline would look at her and she'd get lost, like time and space had stopped just to wait for them. A smile spread across her face as she continued looking at Rebekah's sleeping face. She desperately wished they weren't in class, wished they were in their dorm lying side by side with her head on the pillow so Caroline could watch her, so close in an entanglement of limbs and sheets. She looked up then, catching Elena's eyes on her. Her brow was arched and there was a small, knowing smirk on her lips. A deep red blush spread over her cheeks as she cast her eyes down at her desk. Clearing her throat a bit Caroline reaches out to touch Rebekah on the shoulder. Her eyes fly open immediately, finding Caroline, she looked confused – blinking herself into reality.

"Caroline." Her voice was rough and husky; the sound went straight to Caroline's core.

She smiles adoringly at her. "You fell asleep Bekah."

"Oh," Rebekah shakes her head, trying to clear it "thanks love."

"No problem." Caroline bites her lip, trying to tear her thoughts away from spending a day in bed with her gorgeous roommate.

X X X

Caroline approaches Mr. Tanner's room to see Rebekah leaning against the wall, one leg propped up, waiting for her. Her heart beats erratically in her chest at the mere though, and as she gets closer it flies out of control. Rebekah looks up, gray rimming her eyes, and gives a weak smile to Caroline. She really was exhausted; Rebekah looked as if she hadn't slept in weeks, and for all Caroline knew that was true. Rebekah hadn't bothered to change out of her uniform, and Caroline was glad she hadn't either; it put them together in a way. Rebekah's pink lips pull into a smile and reaches forward to give Caroline's hand a squeeze.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Just don't make any eye contact." Rebekah drops her hand and reaches for the doorknob. Caroline simply nods, unable to say anything because her breath has stopped in her throat and all she wants is for Rebekah to touch her again, anywhere anyway she doesn't care. She just wants to feel her skin against hers, ribbon soft and intoxicating. Caroline follows her inside feeling a little light headed.

Mr. Tanner is at his desk, head bent over the desk with an angry red pen in his hands. He looks up as Caroline shuts the door behind her. "You're late." His voice is hard.

"Just by a few minutes." Rebekah looks over to Caroline, rolling her eyes.

He stands, straightening the papers on his desk. "First things first, you're going to grade test for me. Try not to get it wrong." Mr. Tanner starts as the two of them take a seat in two desks in the front row. "Here's the key sheet, red pens, get to work ladies." Caroline looks over at Rebekah, give a sigh and starts grading papers. "When you're done," Mr. Tanner grunts "you can clean my room."

Thirty minutes and a stack of papers later Caroline's hand felt as if were about to fall off. Her fingers felt stiff and useless, she looked over at Rebekah who gave her a sympathetic smile. They dropped their pens and looked up at Mr. Tanner. "We're finished." Caroline started, flexing her fingers painfully.

"Okay then." He stood, clearing his throat. "The cleaning supplies are in the back closet, I have to run up to my room. I'll be back in a moment." He didn't wait for their answer, just walked briskly out of the room, the door slamming behind him.

Rebekah moved to the closet and brought out a broom and spray. She handed over the rag and bottle to Caroline, their fingers brushing for a brief moment. Rebekah turned away from her, making sure that Caroline didn't see the blush that spread across her cheeks. They work in silence for the first few minutes, cleaning vigorously and eager to get done. Rebekah is scooting backwards, sweeping up a pile of dirt when her arm connects with warm flesh. She turns suddenly, effectively tangling with Caroline and knocking the both of them to the ground. Rebekah stares up at Caroline with wide eyes as she pushes up slightly. Every inch of their bodies are in contact, their chest brushing and Rebekah's upper thigh pressed between Caroline's legs. Caroline looks down at her and swallows hard. Her face is inches away from Rebekah's and her thoughts are scattered all around, unable to think clearly. "Uh. . ." Rebekah says rather awkwardly, trying to look anywhere other than Caroline's face. Suddenly, shockingly, Caroline presses down rubbing against Rebekah. She doesn't know why she does it, she just can't help herself. She's happy she does though; Rebekah lets out a throaty moan, throwing her head back, and arches into Caroline.

The doorknob rattles, catching their attention, and Caroline and Rebekah throw themselves off of each other. Rebekah smooths out her skirt and runs her fingers through her hair. Mr. Tanner comes in not a second later with a collection of thick binders in hand. He looks about the room with a twisted grimace. "You're almost done, good." He crosses over to his desk, completely oblivious to the awkward tension of the two girls in his room.

X X X

"Dammit Rebekah wait up!" Elena shouts, jogging after her best friend across the quad. She saw that she was going in the direction of the Core Building. "Where are you going?"

Rebekah let out a huff. "You remember how I said I needed Caroline out of my room?" Elena nodded, finally catching up. "Well I went to Mrs. Rivers's office but she was there. Ms. Dill said she was in the Arts building talking to Ms. Ortiz but Gwen said that Ms. Ortiz was in the teacher's lounge in the Core Building – which I just came from. Needless to say that I've been running around for the past hour looking for her and I have still yet to get any sleep!" She growled out the last part, pushing through the doors of the Core building and practically ran down the hallway.

"Okay, but why?"

"Why what?" Rebekah looked over at her, annoyed. Elena and her questions.

"I thought you _liked _Caroline?" This made Rebekah stop and turn toward her with wide eyes.

"You said I liked Caroline? What makes you think I like her? Where are you getting these ridiculous ideas from?" Rebekah's breaths quickened, if Elena knew about that then there was no keeping her from exposing it to Caroline herself. She liked to take matters like these into her own hands.

"You two are getting along so well. I thought she was fast becoming our new bestie." Elena smirked at her devilishly.

"Oh, of course." Rebekah shook her head. "No, Caroline is a delight. I just need privacy. I'm not used to sharing."

At this Elena's smile widened. "Oh I know." She stopped them in front of the teacher's lounge where they could hear smooth jazz filtering in through the closed door. "So, Rebekah Mikealson, are you sure about this?"

"Yes," she says and twists the knob. _I need to get some sleep and that bombshell is not helping._ Inside there are only a few teachers, sipping herbal tea and discussing quizzes they've given. The first to spot them is Mr. Saltzman, who smiles at the girls widely. Elena goes up to her Uncle and he kisses her on the head.

"What do you girls need?" Ric asked, wrapping an arm around his nieces shoulder.

"Rebekah was looking for Mrs. Rivers." Elena says, stealing Alaric's coffee mug.

"What do you need Rebekah?" Mrs. Rivers asks, like Beetlejuice she was conjured up just by the sound of her name. Her long black hair is pulled up into and elegant twist, her power suit gray and sharp, and two teardrop earrings glittered at her ears. Mrs. Rivers was the epitome of a Duchess Graduate she was elegant and classy, sophisticated and well mannered, smart and successful. She was everything every girl in school strived to be.

"I wanted to speak with you about Caroline Forbes." She said, stepping closer.

"Your new roommate?" Rebekah nodded. "What about her?"

"Well, Headmistress, I was wondering if there was any possible way that I could get my no roommate status back. I'd really rather live alone."

Mrs. Rivers was already shaking her head before Rebekah could finish. "I'm sorry Miss Mikealson but there's no way I can do that. I've already filed the paper work and unless you and Miss Forbes are having difficulties than I cannot help you. I do not move students for no reason."

"But Mrs. Rivers –!" Rebekah whines.

"Miss Mikealson please." Mrs. Rivers says in a stern voice. "Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes and I'd like to get there before then. Good day Miss Mikealson." With that the Headmistress turns and left the teacher's lounge, leaving Rebekah an angry steaming mess.

Thirty minutes later Rebekah and Elena are sitting down at the booth that Caroline has saved for them. She looks up at Rebekah as they sit; their encounter from detention came flooding back into her mind; and she knows, as Rebekah looks at her as if all that there is _is _Caroline, that she's thinking about it too.

"So," Elena began, breaking her train of thought, looking between the two blondes "what would you girls like to do after we're finished eating?"

Rebekah shook her head. "I can't, it's Tuesday Elena. I have ballet with Ms. Ortiz."

Elena deflated almost instantly. "Oh, I'd forgotten."

Caroline perked up, looking at Rebekah with a new interest. "You dance?"

"Yes," she nods "my mother pushed me into it before she died. Dances were always her favorite thing; she would hold old fashioned balls anytime we lived in a house longer than a month." Rebekah smiles fondly, she missed her mother every day and it never let up. She didn't really know what to do without her.

"Your mother is dead?" Caroline asked, her voice pained.

"Both my parents are." Rebekah's tone is sad and low. Caroline reaches across the table to take her hand, and this time there is no fluttering heart of knots in her stomach. It's like a loving warmth spreading through her at the contact and it chokes Rebekah, closing her throat tight.

"I'm so sorry." Caroline squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Elena, who is prone to not giving a single care about intimate moments, felt very awkward sitting there with the two girls who were clearly having a moment. She cleared her throat, breaking the two apart. "Well then I guess we should make some plans for this weekend. I need to get some shopping done. New shoes are a must."

Caroline brightened. "Shopping sounds fantastic. I've always wanted to shop in New York."

"It's a date." Elena smirked at the two girls, already making plans in her head.

X X X

It was ten thirty before Rebekah was finally released from dance lessons, with an aching back and sore ankles. The walk back to the Dorm Building felt like thousands of miles but she managed to make it. As she climbed the stairs all she could think about was her bed calling her name, telling her to never leave again. Finally she made it to her door, turning the knob that always stuck, and pushed the door open with her hip. Once she closed it behind her Rebekah let her ballet bag slide off her shoulder and fall to the floor. With a muddled mind, and without bothering to turn on the light, Rebekah fell onto the bed thanking herself for taking her leotard and tights off at the studio. She didn't think she'd be able to make it anymore, and smiled sleepily as her large T shirt and shorts made due for bedtime wear. Rebekah pulled the warm pillow to her body, the blanket over her head, and fell asleep almost instantly.


	3. Moves Like Duchess

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews they really motivate me :) I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. Here's more of your favorite Queens.**

Caroline woke up feeling hot and trapped. She squinted at the clock on the nightstand, it read back two thirty – ugh so early. She rolled over and nearly choked. Rebekah lay next to her, cheek pillowed on her hand and her blonde hair spread over her face. Caroline smiled to herself and reached out to push it behind her ear, Rebekah stirred and reached out her arm, wrapping it around Caroline's waist and pulled her to her flush. She buried her face in the crook of Caroline's shoulder, inhaling deeply and sighing contently to herself. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off but when she finally settled her heart rate Caroline relaxed in Rebekah's embrace and wrapped her self around her. Being discrete she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, enjoying this while I lasted.

X X X

Rebekah woke up feeling better and more refreshed than she had in days. She snuggled into her sheets, breathing in the scent of lemon and honey. Her eyes flew open and were met with Caroline's sleeping face. A smile was pasted onto her pink lips and her hands rested on Rebekah's bare hip limply. Rebekah's eyes flicked up to the clock, five minutes before it would go off. Should she gracefully exit the embrace or milk it for all it's worth? Holding her breath Rebekah ran her fingertips over the bare skin her arms and down her side. As she reached the hem of her shirt Rebekah realized that Caroline was wearing nothing more than a thin cami and pink satin panties. She felt blood rise to her cheeks in a deep blush. Taking a huge breath she ghosted her fingers over her soft thighs, Caroline let out a sigh and the hand on Rebekah's hip moved to encase her waist. She pulled Rebekah close and brought her leg up and snaked it around her. All logic left her head and Rebekah was close to having a panic attack.

Caroline mumbled unintelligibly and then her eyes were pealing open. She looked at Rebekah for a moment, not fully awake, and then when she became more aware a tender smile lifted up the corners of her mouth. They lay there without saying a word, tangled up in each other, completely comfortable. Caroline's eyes drifted down to Rebekah's throat, the pulse at the base beating erratically. "So. . ." she began, her tongue darting out to moisten her lips "may I ask why you're in my bed?"

Rebekah laughed, casting her eyes downward. "I uh. . ." she bit her lip "I'll be honest Caroline, I didn't mean to. I was just so tired and I wasn't thinking I just kind of collapsed right here."

She smiled at her bashfully. "It's alright Bekah." She paused, her eyes flicking back up to her face. "You can sleep in my bed anytime." Her voice was so quite Rebekah almost didn't catch it, but she was sure to hear _that._

"Caroline." Rebekah started, but was interrupted by their alarm blaring into their conversation. She swallowed hard. "I should probably go shower." She could still feel Caroline's leg wrapped around her, could feel her heart beating in her throat choking her off, could hardly keep herself from crashing her lips to Caroline's.

"You probably should." She cleared her throat roughly. Rebekah detaches herself from the smaller blonde and climbs off the bed, sneaking a peek at her over her shoulder. She lay on the bed with the sheets thrown off of herself.

Caroline watched her go from the bed; eyes hooded lazily, absently playing with the end of her hair. She could feel her heat pulsing from the intimate contact, she craved it desperately. All Caroline wanted was to going into the bathroom and join her in the shower. She wanted to see Rebekah's head thrown back in ecstasy screaming her name. This was really starting to get her, everything about Rebekah was captivating, it entranced Caroline. She rubbed her hands over her eyes, trying to get the sleep out of the corners. What was she going to do? Every thought she had was about or led to Rebekah. Oh god and this morning! How was she ever going to get that out of her head?!

She tried to get through the morning without gawking at Rebekah too much – ha! – and was relieved when she got to her first class without her. Unfortunately, Caroline spent the whole hour thinking about her. Her thoughts wondered to their plans this weekend, she was excited about shopping, but even more about spending more time with Bekah. Ugh, she really needed to sort out her priorities. What she really needed to do was have some alone time to herself, time to think and be alone with her thoughts. But where could she do that? She could always go to the quad and sit under a tree or something, but there's always the possibility of having Rebekah or Elena run into her. There was the library, but so many people hung out there it wasn't as quiet as it should be. There really wasn't any place at Duchess to get any privacy –

"Miss Forbes!" Ms. Doe's harsh voice snaps her out of her reverie. "If you can't pay attention you will be sent to the Headmistress's office.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Caroline mumbles under her breath, turning back to her books. Her thoughts were just too out of control.

X X X

Caroline sat down at lunch with her tray to see only Elena occupying their usual seat. She looked around; maybe Rebekah was late or went back for something she missed. "Where's Bekah?" She tried not to sound too curious.

Elena looks up, bored. "Oh, she had to stay behind. There was some things she had to get done."

Caroline deflated immediately. "Oh, okay then." She stabbed her food and twirled her fork around. She looked around awkwardly, not really sure what to say to just Elena. "Uh. . . so how does the weekend thing work?"

She cleared her throat and wiped her mouth. "You go to the Core building office and there's a signup sheet on the front desk. I've already signed us up by the way. You just check off what car you want to use and which teacher will be your chaperone. We always get Ric, he's the best." Elena gives her a genuine smile and Caroline can tell that she loves him very much. "We drop him off at home so he can spend time with Jenna and me and Rebekah go do whatever we want. That's how most teachers are, but they take the car to go do their own errands and leave you stuck in that one place." She rolls her eyes. "It's stupid, but lucky for us no one ever gets Ric. That's like asking for a slap in the face." Elena laughs, snorting a bit.

Caroline gave her a look. "Do you always have to have a chaperone with you?"

She shakes her head. "No, only if you go out of town. But I mean come on, we're in Manhattan, everything we want is right here."

"Are you from here?" Caroline asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

Elena nods her head, "Born and raised. My dad was a doctor and my mom was the editor of some magazine. I don't remember the name now."

There was a hesitant pause before Caroline asked her next question. "How. . . How did they die?"

Elena's fork screeched on her plate and then she was still as stone. Caroline immediately regretted asking. She opened her mouth to take it back but Elena held her hand up to stop her. "Plane crash." She deadpanned. It was another long moment before she said anything else. "It was their eighteen year anniversary, I was sixteen Jer was fourteen. They wanted to go to the Caribbean, I hear it's great. There was some engine failure and the next think I know Aunt Jenna is getting a call announcing their deaths and that we were left to her in the will."

"I'm sorry." Caroline mumbled under her breath.

Elena flicked her hair over her shoulder, the single red streak catching the light. "So why did your parents get divorce?"

Caroline sighed, smiling a bit. "It started with all the fighting, and I just thought my dad was stressed at work and mom was never around. But then one day when we sat down for dinner my dad cleared his throat and told me and my mother that he was guy and that he would be out of the house within the week. I guess it worked out for the best, they've never been happier. Mom gets to focus on her work like she's always wanted to and Dad is better now that he doesn't have to hide it anymore." She shrugs delicately. "Either way I'm the one thing they agree on that can bring them together. That makes me feel kind of important."

Elena didn't look up from her plate. "You're always important to your parents."

X X X

Later that night Caroline, still not having seen Rebekah since their last class together, pulled on some sweats and grabbed her iPod and left her room. After her deep conversation with Elena they moved on to a lighter topic and she'd unintentionally revealed the one place on campus that is deserted most of the year. Walking across the quad to the Arts building she pulled her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. The halls were lit and jazz music and the sound of tap shoes on hard wood filtered in through one room as she passed. She walked back that until she found a pair of satin double doors and pushed through. Caroline found herself standing at the back of a very large room filled with _thousands _of seats – all pointed to a dimly lit stage. Dark blue velvet curtains were pulled out of the way by golden ropes to open the space up.

She takes a seat in the middle of the room and scoots down real low, throws her legs over the armrest next to her and flicks on her music. A smile graces her lips as Andrew Belle's _Oh My Stars _fills her head. Now that she's alone and her mind is blank she can actually _think._

There is definitely something between them. She can't deny it, but can Bekah? Okay sure they've only knows each other a few days, even Caroline can admit that's crazy, but does that even really matter? Of course it doesn't, she sighs to herself, none of her feelings matter if Rebekah doesn't feel anything for her. Why is she even worrying about this? Rebekah could never go for Caroline. How could she be stupid to think that? All her ex-boyfriends had made it clear she was too much to handle; Matt had told her she was a spoiled brat, Tyler yelled at her in their last fight that she was a control freak, even Klaus had said that she was a high maintenance bitch. All in all the gist of her past relationships was that there was no way she could hold a stable relationship because of all her insecurities and neurotic tendencies. Why would she think being with Rebekah would be any different?

Caroline moves to get up but as soon as her head pops up over the seat the stage lights up. She looks around confused, not sure as to what is happening. Caroline pulled out her earphones and was met with soft classical music coming from the speakers around the room. She sat back down, eyes on the stage, waiting for something to happen. After what seemed like forever a slim figure walked out to center stage. Startled, Caroline realized that it was Rebekah, she was wearing a baby pink leotard with a short chiffon skirt over her tights. White ballet slippers were tied all the way to her knees, tied into perfect bows. As the music progressed Rebekah began dancing fluidly. Caroline watched in awe and wonderment as she moved with absolute grace. She extended her foot to a point and brought it up to her knee. Slowly, unimaginably, she spun on her tip toes.

For the longest time Caroline watched her, moving with such grace and practice. It was like watching the snake that belongs to a snake charmer, moving as if the music commanded her body. She settled into her seat and folded her arms over the back of the one in front of her. Rebekah wasn't even aware of her presence, and Caroline felt as if she were catching a glimpse at her no one had seen before. This was a Rebekah that she didn't share with anyone, and Caroline managed to get a secret look.

What felt like hours later the music finally stopped and Rebekah fell out of her gracefulness and turned back into the girl that she saw every day. She pushes some escaped tendrils of hair out of her face and Caroline can see her chest heaving and a smile spread across her face. Then the lights die down and Rebekah exits the stage – the spell is broken.

X X X

Rebekah closes the door behind her silently to see Caroline sprawled out on her bed, fully clothes, with a glossy magazine draped across her chest. The lamp on the bedside table softly illuminates the room just enough that Rebekah can see the gentle rise and fall of her chest. She quickly makes her way to the bathroom, peels off her leotard, and takes a very short shower. Once she's out and putting on silk shorts and tank top Rebekah moves to hover over Caroline. She smiles down at the blonde warmly before reaching out to shake her shoulder.

"Caroline." Rebekah coos under her breath. "Come on love wake up,"

Caroline lets out a low moan and rolls over. "Bekah?" She whispers thickly, her eyes cracking open. "Hey." A blissed out smile spreads across her face and Rebekah can tell she's still happily skipping through dreamland.

"You passed out love." Rebekah let out a small laugh. "With the light on and everything."

"Oh," she sits up looking around "I was waiting for you to get back."

Rebekah smiled at her, reaching out to push hair out of her face. "That's sweet, you didn't have to though."

Caroline reaches out for her hand, twining her fingers through her. "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to." She begins tugging on Rebekah's arm. "I'm so tired Bekah, lay down with me."

Rebekah looks down at her for a long time, so long that Caroline nearly slips back to sleep. Finally she says, "Just this once," and pulls the blankets back to crawl into bed with her roommate. As soon as she's settled Caroline scoots across the bed to wrap her arms around her waist, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck.

"I sleep better with you here." She mumbles incoherently before falling back asleep, feeling at peace, with the image of Rebekah dancing beautifully across the stage.

**A/N: Okay I know this chapter isn't that long and I'm really sorry for that, I've been really busy with finals and I can't get my head straight long enough to come up with anything good. I promise to do better next time.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated (but I totally understand if you're not happy with this chapter)**

**xo,**

**ellie**


	4. A Waiting Trap

**A/N: Okay, I'm back in action! Finals are finished and now I have all the time in the world which is good for all of you. Now – back to team Barbie :) **

Rebekah's eyes flutter open to soft mid-morning light on Friday; she lolled her head to the side to see Caroline lying next to her. Her lashes spread shadows across her cheeks, brushing them lightly, her chest rising and falling peacefully with sleep. Carefully, Rebekah rolled to lie on her side and propped her head on her hand, looking at Caroline's sleeping form wistfully. A small smile graced her lips as she reached out for one of Caroline's curls, twisting it between her fingers. After a few slow minutes Caroline's eyes fluttered open and found Rebekah's, seeing her smiling down at her.

"Good morning." She says sleepily, stretching out her back so that the lock of hair Rebekah was playing with slips away from her. Rebekah rolls back over, her eyes landing on her own bed which is neatly made and clearly hadn't been slept in. Ever since that night Caroline had asked her to stay Rebekah had been pulled into her bed every night. They'd barely touched, but being so close in such and intimate space made Rebekah's heart race every time, it was almost impossible to sleep.

"Good morning yourself." Rebekah yawns, curling her fingers and toes when Caroline suddenly shoots up.

"Oh my gosh we're late!" She throws her legs over the bed and starts toward the bathroom.

Rebekah props herself on her elbows to stare at Caroline. "Late for what?" She shakes her head of sleep.

"Class!" She answers as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Rebekah throws her head back in laughter, snorting a little. "Do not laugh at me." Caroline says each word lowly, putting her hands on her hips.

Rebekah sobers up. "I'm not laughing at you love. We don't have class on Friday's, didn't they tell you?"

Caroline furrows her brows, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead thoughtfully. "I'm sure they did." She groaned out in frustration.

Rebekah rolled onto her front, hugging her pillow to herself and burying her face in. "Then come back to bed."

Caroline turns around, smiling at the other girls words. She moves toward the bed, ready to crawl right back in, when a knock comes at their door and then, "Get up hookers, I'm starving and breakfast is almost over!" Elena calls through the door.

Rebekah looks at Caroline steadily before she climbed off the bed and headed to the door. As soon as they twisted the knob Elena pushed through, coming into the room. She was decked out in tight leather pants and a purple corseted top. Rebekah wanted to roll her eyes at her friend; she was the only girl who dressed up on the weekend when they didn't even have any plans. Elena looked on annoyed, hand on her hip, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Please tell me you won't be coming in this early tomorrow." Rebekah mumbled, rubbing her eyes of sleep.

"Don't worry we're not leaving until one tomorrow. But seriously come on, get up, let's get breakfast." Elena pushes the two girls toward the closet, urging them to get dressed. "I'll wait in the hall." She tosses her hair over her shoulder and head back out the door.

The girls looked at each other for a long time, not moving, not saying anything. Finally Rebekah cleared her throat and moved to the dresser to pull something out. She found a pair of yoga pants and an oversized thin cotton T that would be comfortable to wear and started stripping off her night clothes. Caroline looked up from taking off her own shorts to glance at Rebekah. She stood still for a moment, watching her pull her shirt over her head, remembering the graceful movements she saw on stage just a few days ago, and smiles to herself. When the other girl starts to turn Caroline turns back to her own things and pulls on a plum sweater dress, sliding her feet into silk flats. She pulls her hair up into a messy bun, flashing a bright smile at Rebekah.

"Ready?" She asks, pulling on the hem of her shirt, flicking her eyes up to Caroline. Caroline nods and heads for the door, opening it up to see Elena propped against the wall across from their room, checking out her nails absently. She hops up when she hears the door close behind the two blondes, frowning at them when she takes in their appearance, but "You make me feel overdressed" is all she says before leading them down the hall to the stairs.

There's barely anyone in the café when they arrive, maybe a few small scattered groups of groggy girls. Luckily though breakfast is still being served and they each pick out hot chocolate chip pancakes. They make their way to the usual seat and make mindless chatter as they eat. Caroline looks up suddenly when a petite, dark-skinned girl takes a seat beside Elena. She looks up at Rebekah, cocking a brow, but before she can ask the girl is talking.

"Hey Elena," she starts, taking a sip of hot coffee "I'm going to see Jeremy today. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Elena cuts out a small triangle of hotcakes and pops it in her mouth before she acknowledges the girl. "Bonnie, this is Caroline Forbes, Caroline this is Bonnie Bennett."

Bonnie turns to Caroline with a friendly smile. "We have Language Studies together, I sit in the back."

"Oh, I remember you." She says, even though she doesn't, just trying to be polite.

"I date Elena's brother Jeremy." Bonnie explains, "I have to be nice to her or she won't let me date him."

Caroline looks over to Elena who's smirking smugly. "She's a smart cookie. No one is allowed to date Jer without my approval; it really gets on his nerves."

"Vikki Donavan and Anna Song dated him before I did without Elena's permission." Bonnie shrugs delicately.

Caroline furrows her brows. "Who are they?"

Elena's smirk broadens. "Exactly." She points her fork at Caroline, dropping a wink at her. "Sure Bonnie I'd love to go see Jeremy, what did you have in mind?"

"Well I'm not leaving until noon, but I was thinking that we could go to the record store. I think he'd like that."

"Cool. So, I'm going out with my girls tomorrow and I was thinking about picking up some stuff for our ski trip. Do you want me to get anything?"

Bonnie thought to herself for a moment. "No, I was going to go shopping with Jer Sunday. You know how he is with clothes; he'd wear a potato sack if we let him."

Elena laughs lightly. "Okay then, go call Jeremy and tell him I'm coming. Don't want him to be surprised. I don't need to walk in on a romantic candle lit dinner in his room again. That was just too awkward."

Bonnie snorts a laugher. "Okay then. Later." She gets up and flounces out of the room.

"You're going skiing?" Caroline asked, trying to get the conversation up.

"Yeah, for Christmas. We own a place in Aspen." Elena lets out a long sigh. "Ever since Bonnie's mom died her dad doesn't celebrate it so I invited her this year. She's a good kid."

"I totally forgot Christmas was coming up." Caroline says, frowning to herself.

"Do you have any plans?" Rebekah asks, looking up at her.

"No," she rolls her lip out in a pout "my mom has some work thing – as usual – and my dad and his boy toy are going to Cancun. I don't even have plans for Thanksgiving."

"Luckily for you neither do I – you know, I'm from England we don't have that thing. And they serve a great dinner for those of us who stay here. The cook makes the absolute best stuffing. It's a weird holiday, but the food is fantastic." Rebekah smiles up at her, earning a giggle from Caroline.

"Well then," she says, still laughing "I guess we have a dinner date in two weeks."

Elena huffs out a breath. "I guess I should go get ready for this afternoon. I'll see you around girls." She picks up her plate and heads back through the line and then leaves the café.

Rebekah clears her throat, catching Caroline attention. "So it looks like it's just you and I love, what do you want to do?"

Caroline bites her lip. "You said the gym has a pool right?"

"Olympic size." She nods, swirling her fork around in the pool of syrup on her plate.

"Do you want to go swimming?"

X X X

"It's not that high love!" Rebekah laughs up at Caroline, floating on her back, as the other blonde stands on the edge of the diving board up in the air.

Caroline gives her an incredulous look. "Are you kidding me Bekah? This thing is like a hundred feet in the air!"

Rebekah giggles again. "Half that!" She rights herself, her feet far from the bottom of the pool. "You can do it."

"Yeah right." She mumbles. Caroline takes a deep breath and starts backing up. "She's right Caroline, you can do it. You're falling off a diving board, not a skyscraper. Come on" Taking another deep breath she takes a running start and plunges off the edge of the board, soaring through the air until water is all around her. Caroline swims to the surface, pushing her hair out of her face, and smiling broadly. "Okay, you were totally right, it wasn't that high." She says as Rebekah swims over to her.

"I told you. It's okay, everyone is nervous their first time on the high jump."

Caroline moves to float on her back, circling around Rebekah. "Well, it certainly helped that you were here to encourage me."

Rebekah laughs to hide her blush. "I'll push you off next time if you think that will help." Caroline glares at the other blonde before splashing her in the face. Rebekah looks at Caroline, mouth agape, then smirks playfully at the other blonde. "Oh you asked for it." She splashes her back, but Caroline ducks out of the way before the water can smack her in face. She dives down into the water, swimming around and away from Rebekah.

She lets out tinkling laugh before taking a gulp of air and going in after her. Rebekah opens her eyes under the water to see Caroline heading for the shallow end. She pushes forward, kicking her legs. Rebekah resurfaced, cornering Caroline against the wall, smiling viciously.

"Come on Bekah," Caroline holds up her hands as she gets closer, figuring out what the older blonde is going to do "I give up. Uncle. You win."

Rebekah shakes her head, water droplets splattering around her. "You don't get off that easy love." She lunges forward suddenly and attacks Caroline's sides, tickling her mercilessly. Caroline's high pitched squeals echo off the walls of the empty room, loud and frantic.

"No – Bekah! Bekah stop –" she gasp out between her peals of laughter. "No I can't take it! Bekah –"

"Say you're sorry." Rebekah smiles at Caroline, sliding closer. They stop, stock still, when they take in their proximity. Caroline looks up at Rebekah through wet lashes, her chest heaving and brushing against Rebekah's. Slowly, making sure that Caroline knows what she's doing and giving her time to tell her to stop, she brings her arms up to either side of her. She presses herself closer; there isn't a part of their bodies that isn't touching. Rebekah ran her nose against Caroline's lightly, a shiver running down the girl's spine. Caroline's hands, which had been lying limply down by her sides, came up to grip Rebekah's hips, her fingers slipping under the fabric of her bikini bottoms. A sharp gasp pulls through Rebekah's lips at the contact, her eyes fluttering momentarily. She looks back up at Caroline, silently asking for permission, and nearly fainting when she moves her head in a slight nod. Caroline brings her legs up slowly, sliding them along Rebekah's until they lock around her waist. Rebekah leans forward until their lips barely brush, their breaths mixing together, hearts slamming against their chest.

"Bekah," Caroline sighs against her mouth, begging her to move that extra space forward.

Suddenly, loud laughs and girlish voices come around the corner and Rebekah jerks back from Caroline, dunking herself under the water as a group of girls enter the room. She looks across to Caroline as the other girls slip into the pool, her cheeks flushed and chest heaving with heavy breaths. She could still feel Caroline's legs around her, her mouth pressing against hers, feather light, and silently curses the hoard of stupid giggling children.

X X X

As the two girls approach the lounge later that evening the stop when the door opens and the Headmistress walks out, followed by three men carrying out the couch.

"What's going on?" Rebekah asks curiously.

Mrs. Rivers looked up, "Oh Rebekah." She smiles. "One of the girls got sick on the couch and I'm having it sent out, a new one should be here tomorrow. For now though there are still chairs if you were going on. Don't worry; I've already gotten the smell out." She finishes, following after the movers and out of the hall.

Rebekah turns to Caroline. "Do you still want to watch a movie?" She asks hopefully.

There was no way Caroline was giving up more alone time with Rebekah so she answered, "Of course" and stepped into the lounge room with Rebekah following after her. With the couch gone there was a lot more space but little seats. Caroline made her way to the soft and plushy recliner as Rebekah squatted in front of the shelf crammed with DVD's. She pulled out a few before turning back to Caroline.

"Okay, so I've _The Ugly Truth, Jennifer's Body, _or _The Little Mermaid._" She held up the movies in display for Caroline.

She smirks playfully. "So Gerard Butler, Megan Fox, or a Disney princess?" Rebekah nodded. "I haven't seen _Jennifer's Body _in a while, let's watch that."

"Great." Rebekah said and moved to pop the disc in. When she was finished she turned to the wicker basket setting in the corner of the room and picket out the softest blanket they had and then turned back to Caroline. She looked up at Rebekah and patted the spot next to her on the chair that was clearly not big enough for two people. Rebekah moved to switched off the light, the darkness taking away her blush and plopped down beside Caroline.

They sat side by side, lined up and touching, captivated by the movie. Since the space was a little cramped Rebekah had been forced to throw one leg over Caroline's to allow more room. About halfway through the movie Rebekah had snuck her hand over and laced her fingers through the other girl's. She snuck a glance over at her as she did this, feeling relieved and suddenly excited as Caroline's smile lit up her face even in the dark. Rebekah's heart rate picked up when the movie came to the part where Jennifer had snuck in Needy's room and was propped on her bed. _"We can play boyfriends just like when we were kids."_ She says before pulling the girl closer and kisses her, falling onto the bed, completely aware of Caroline right next to her. Rebekah's breath stops all together when she feels Caroline's ghosting up between her legs, caressing her thigh lightly. She tries to calm her heart as her fingers start kneading her skin, feeling hot and bothered by the menstruation. She can feel Caroline against her, fingers moving up slightly to play with the edge of her shorts, and her hips slowly rocking against the leg that's thrown over her own. Rebekah sneaks another glance at Caroline and nearly chokes. Her chest is rising and falling rapidly, her head thrown back and a sheen of sweat over her neck and face. And then so quietly that she doesn't believe her own ears, Caroline moans her name, low and husky in the back of her throat.

Rebekah can absolutely not believe what's happening, she's so shocked and turned on that all she can do is sit there and watch Caroline get herself off. Who knew she was so _bold_? If she'd been able to do anything she would have laughed at the thought. Of course Caroline was bold, she thought to herself as she remembered that day in Mr. Tanner's room when they'd fallen on top of each other. She could still feel Caroline's wet center pressed against her as she pressed her body onto Rebekah's. Suddenly she can't take it anymore, deciding that if Caroline is going to be this bold then so should she. She reaches for the hand that's gripping her thigh tightly and guides it to her wet warmth. Caroline, still rolling her hips against Rebekah, looks over at Rebekah with wide eyes, as if she hadn't been aware of what she was doing. She doesn't stop though; of course with how hot she was Rebekah wouldn't imagine that she would. Rebekah releases Caroline's hand and moves down her thigh until the reaches the soaked crotch of her own shorts. She looks up at Caroline, her breaths still labored, and as soon as she nods – eagerly and without hesitation – Rebekah moves her shorts and panties to the side and plunges a finger into her waiting heat. She's surprised at how wet Caroline is, at how much wants. Rebekah starts moving inside of her, her finger slick with her juices. Caroline arches her back; gripping at Rebekah wildly, all the while her own finger tracing Rebekah's swollen clit. When the rocking of her hips became more frantic Rebekah slid another finger in, moving her fingers faster and expertly. Rebekah bit down on her lip, legs shuddering, as she came.

Rebekah rolled on to her side slightly, grinding into Caroline. She pinched the bud of her clit between her thumb and finger, leaning forward to bite into the soft flesh of her neck, smiling in satisfaction when Caroline reached her release, coating her fingers. Caroline settled back into the chair and rolled her head over to Rebekah. She laughed once to herself, which became a whimper as Rebekah slid her fingers out of Caroline's womanhood. Rebekah brought them up between them, the light of the forgotten movie giving just enough to make it shine. Her eyes flicked up to Caroline's blue-gray ones. Her lips were parted and swollen; she'd probably bitten it to stop from moaning. With a hooded gaze Rebekah touched the tip up of her finger to Caroline's mouth, coating her lips. She sucked in a breath as Caroline latched onto to her fingers, tongue swirling around them, drinking up her own juices. Caroline let go of them with a pop and smiled at Rebekah, her eyes falling closed half-way. Rebekah placed her hand on Caroline's chest over her fast beating heart, snuggling in deeper to her side. The two girls didn't say a word, didn't care about the movie anymore, just laid together in a mess of sweat and limbs.

Rebekah slowly opened her eyes to see the main menu of _Jennifer's Body _playing over and over again. Caroline lay on top of her, her hand gripping her hip and sneaking into her shorts. She shook her head, even in her sleep the girl couldn't stay out of her pants. Rebekah leaned forward and pressed her lips just below Caroline's ear.

"Caroline love, wake up." Caroline stirred against her, pulling back to peel her eyes up and look at Rebekah evenly. "It's late, we fell asleep."

Caroline smirked, red flush spreading over cheeks. "I wonder why."

Rebekah shook her head. "Come now, we best get back to our room."

"Yeah," she started in a sleepy tone, not moving at first "yeah, we probably should."

X X X

Caroline was woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door. She pulled herself from Rebekah's embrace and rolled to the edge of the bed, throwing her legs over the side and getting up. She opened the door to see Elena standing their impatiently.

"Oh my god you aren't even up. We have to get going soon; I'll be back in an hour to get you two and you better be ready!"

Rebekah groaned from inside the room. "Oh Elena shut up." She rolls over and pulls the pillow over her head, blocking out her response.

Elena lets out a frustrated sound. "One hour!" She reminds Caroline before turning on her heel and leaving. Caroline closes the door behind her, falling back onto the bed, laying her head on Rebekah's stomach.

Rebekah plays with Caroline's curls. "She'll kill us if we're not ready." She says without opening her eyes.

"We could always lock her out." Caroline suggests and she can feel Rebekah's laughter rock through her.

"I'd rather not face the Gilbert wrath." Rebekah moves Caroline off her and get off the bed. "I call the shower first."

"Alright, wake me up when you're done." Caroline rolls back over and pulls the pillow to her, snuggling into it.

Rebekah twirls in front of the mirror, trying to get a better view of her outfit. She chose a tight black and beige dress with a deep halter-top neckline, matching with a pair of black strappy stilettoes. Her hair is in perfect curls around her face; her makeup is light by draws attention to her eyes. There's a low whistle behind her and she turns to see Caroline admiring her from the doorway of the bathroom. The other blonde is wearing a red sundress with a half jean jacket thrown over, black sued ankle boots going with it perfectly.

"Don't you look sexy?" Caroline says with a pouty smirk on her face.

Rebekah unconsciously wets her lips, "I could say the same to you." She mumbles as Caroline crossed the room pull Rebekah against her flush. She's leaning in for a kiss when Elena's rapid knock come through.

"Ric is waiting! Get your butts into action."

Caroline rolls her eyes and releases Rebekah. The two girls exit the room, an impatient Elena waiting for them, and follow her to the waiting car.

Caroline and Rebekah sit next to each other, each with a flute of champagne in their hands, lounging in the store as they wait for Elena to come out in an outfit. Though they'd been waiting an awfully long time, Rebekah wondered if she'd fallen and hit her head. Caroline looked at Rebekah over her glass as she took a sip of the fizzing drink, her eyes taking her in greedily. She wanted nothing more than crawl over her and kiss the sense out of her, and a lot of other things, none of which were appropriate for this setting. She took the glass away from her mouth and noticed Rebekah gazing at her, Caroline's cheeks flushed and she looked away. She could still feel Rebekah's fingers working inside of her, her teeth nibbling her vulnerable flesh.

"I'm going to go check on her." Rebekah said, setting her flute down and making her way into the dressing room. A few minutes later she came out with an annoyed look on her face. "She's not there."

Caroline furrowed her brow. "Try calling her."

Rebekah nodded and pulled out her phone, dialing her number quickly. Elena picked up on the second ring. "Where are you?"

Elena laughed. "I'm sorry Rebekah, I ran into some old friends. I'm picking up some late lunch. Don't worry I'll be back around when Ric comes to pick us up. You and Rebekah have fun without me though!" Rebekah tries to protest but she's cut off. "You're welcome. Bye." And then the line went dead.

Caroline looked at Rebekah as she pulled the phone away from her face. "So, what did she say?"

Rebekah looked back at her phone. "That slag ditched us!"

"Seriously?" Her eyebrows shot up.

"I'm going to slap her in the face. She said to have fun without her."

Caroline laughed to herself. "Then let's have fun without her. She left the blondentourage, she's missing out." She hopped up from her seat and took Rebekah by the arm.

Despite herself Rebekah smiled at the other blonde. "Alright love, let's have a good time."

"Oh I think we can manage that."

X X X

Rebekah's eyes flashed up to Caroline's face as she felt the girl's foot running up her bare legs. She smiles down at the menu, shaking her head slightly. "What are you doing love?"

Caroline bit her lip to repress a laugh. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"We're in public."

"So?" Caroline challenged.

"Have you ladies decided what you'd like this evening?" Their waiter asked, coming up out of nowhere, his pen poised above a notepad.

"I think I'll have some oysters." Rebekah said nonchalantly. "What about you love?"

Caroline smiled at her. "I'll have the parmesan chicken." She folded up her menu and looked up at the waiter.

He looked between the two girls, a smile playing at the edge of his lips. "I'll have that right out of you." He took the menus and trotted off.

"Taking to that intimate apparel store really wasn't fair." Caroline said, leaning over the table, propping her chin in her hands.

Rebekah didn't look up from her lime water. "Its good practice for you love, you should learn to control yourself."

She snorted. "_I _need to control _myself?_ Hardly."

Rebekah gave her a look. "I'm sorry, who started it again?"

A light blush spread over her cheeks. "That's beside the point."

The girls talked lightly as they waited for their food, and then almost not at all when it got there. Occasionally Rebekah would sneak her foot over to Caroline's side of the table, messing with her. Caroline decided to distract her by asking her simple questions, her likes and dislikes. Right now, she was talking about her trip to Amsterdam last year with her brother's when their waiter approached.

"That gentleman over there ordered drinks for you, I told him you wouldn't be interested, but he insisted." He gave them a knowing look, set the glasses of red wine down, and left.

"Who's he talking about?" Caroline asked, her brows coming together.

"Oh god," Rebekah paled, looking across the restaurant. Caroline followed her gaze to see a young man with boyish good looks sitting in a booth by himself. He had tousled brown hair and a familiar smirk, he lifted a glass of amber liquid and toasted to them.

"Bekah," Caroline reached across the table to take her hand but she pulled back "who is it?"

Rebekah swallowed hard. "It's my brother. . . Kol." She answered as he stood from the booth and started making his way toward them.

**A/N: Oh my stars I updated. Did you guys see the movie scene coming because I sure didn't! What annoying thing is Kol going to do? Gah the questions! (you guys should go listen to Caroline by Alex Clare because reasons)**

**Reviews are immensely appreciated :) **

**xo,**

**ellie**


	5. Family Ties

**A/N: Your reviews are great, I'm so glad that you guys like this story and my writing, it's really inspiring. Thank you, and I love you all**

"You're brother?" Caroline asked, cocking a brow and looking between Rebekah and Kol, who was still walking towards them. He carried himself in a lazy, predatory way, reminding her of a jungle cat – with a little arrogance on the side.

Rebekah swallowed. "Just… don't let him get to you." She whispers just in time for her brother to approach their table.

"Hello baby sister." Kol says, his hands stuffed in his pockets, smirking at her with a glint in his eyes.

"Kol." She answers him curtly.

His eyes land on Caroline. "Who's this blonde beauty?" He gives her a flirty smile and drops a wink at her. She resists the urge to roll her eyes and gag.

"Kol, this is Caroline. Caroline this is my brother Kol."

He turns as a waiter passes him, taking him by the arm. "I need another chair mate. And bring me more scotch."

The waiter nods, looking like a bobble head. "Of course Mr. Mikaelson."

"What have you been up to Rebekah? I haven't talked to you in months." Though his words are friendly enough he sounds as if he's teasing her.

"I've been attending school Kol. Something you're supposed to be doing." She grits through her teeth.

He laughs, shaking his head. The waiter brings his chair then, pulling it out for Kol and handing him over his tumbler of scotch. "Oh Rebekah, you and I both know that college isn't for me. I much prefer the learn as you go life."

"It's a good thing too; you would have burned through all your money and the women on campus in a week." Rebekah rolls her eyes so hard they could have gotten stuck. Caroline smothered her laugh with her hand, earning a small smile from the other blonde.

Kol then turned his attention to Caroline. "So, love, when did you meet my sister? I've never heard of you before."

Caroline pauses before she answers, her eyes flicking to Rebekah's face for a brief moment and catching her slight nod. "About a week and a half. I just transferred to DP."

He laughed again, throwing his head back. "And she's already got you roped in? Well well Rebekah." He gives his little sister a sly smile.

"Shut up Kol." Rebekah says, more to herself than him. "Have you heard from the others?" She asked him, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh the last time I spoke with Elijah he was getting ready to move back to England. He's got a big deal coming up and he needed to stay there. Fin and Sage are still running around the Caribbean, but they say they'll be back to attended Christmas." He pauses, flashing a smirk. "And Nik just got back from Italy."

Rebekah perks up at this, immediately catching Caroline's eye. "How long is he staying?"

"He hasn't said but from what I know he's looking for a house. It could be permanent this time." Kol gives her a pointed look, trying to convey something to his sister, though Caroline couldn't tell what. "Anyways, Caroline do tell; how's being with my sister?"

Her eyes widened at his question. "What do you mean?" She asked, a slight blush rising to her cheeks.

He gave her a sideways glance. "Oh come now Caroline you're not as stupid as you look, you know perfectly well what I mean?"

Her eyebrows shot up. _"Excuse me?" _Her hand itched to smack him across his face.

"Oh dear, have I offended you?" He smirked at her over his glass.

"That's all you ever do is offend people Kol." Rebekah groaned out. "Just leave."

Kol laughed, "But I'm having so much fun. I have more questions for Miss Caroline."

"Well I don't want to answer you." Caroline snapped at him, her glare angry and burning.

He put his head in his hand and looked over at her, taking her all in with a small smirk. "You do look delicious though, wouldn't you agree Rebekah?"

"Alright Kol I think you need to leave." A harsh voice said behind him. Caroline looks up to see Elena, hand on hip, glaring at Kol with an annoyed and angry expression.

Kol looks up at her with a strange look. "Well if it isn't the lovely Miss Elena. Did you miss me?"

Elena snorted, rolling her eyes. "Get over yourself Kol. I said leave, now get to it."

"I don't believe you can tell me what to do." He shot back through a tight smile, his tone annoyed.

"Nobody wants you here. Learn to take a hint."

"Alright then." He drank the last of his drink and then stood turning to her. "Tell your boyfriend I said hello." He turned back to Caroline. "It was lovely meeting you. I'm sure it won't be for the last time. If I know my sister, and I'd like to think that I do, she'll be bringing you along as soon as possible. Desperate this one is." That was all he said before walking away, leaving the three girls angry and more than annoyed.

"I'll go outside and tell Ric to come pick us up." Elena mumbled when she looked at the two girls, their eyes were locked and she had a feeling they were about to have a talk.

Caroline spoke as soon as Elena was out of earshot. "Bekah…" she started, but was so unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry about him. Kol's an arse, always has been." She said without looking up at Caroline.

"You know I don't think of you like that right?" Caroline reached across the table for her hand and again she pulled back.

"I'm sorry for what he said." She whispered genuinely.

Caroline shook her head. "Oh what he says about me doesn't matter. I don't even know him. It's just the audacity of him. What he says about _you _matters even less than that." She reached out again, this time capturing her hand and squeezing tightly. "I'm positive that by this point my opinion of you isn't going to change."

Rebekah looked up to see Caroline gazing at her steadily, her eyes never wavering. Rebekah squeezed back, a smile slowly spreading across her face. "Thank you Caroline."

She started to run her thumb over Rebekah's knuckles soothingly. "Any time Bekah."

Rebekah smiled back, a light blush spreading over her cheeks. "We should get going, don't want to hold Ric up."

"Of course." Rebekah put her hand in the air and snapped for their waiter. He came to their aid immediately; check already in your hand.

"I am so sorry about the interruption of your meal ladies. Would you like a complimentary bottle of champagne?"

Caroline flashed Rebekah a flirty smile. "We'd like that very much." She said before Rebekah had a chance to open her mouth. The waiter nodded at them with a knowing smile and heads back to the kitchen for a moment.

"Caroline –" Rebekah started when Caroline took her hand, moving in closer, and pressed a finger to her soft lips. She smiled against her digit, closing her eyes, and shaking her head. "You're a bad influence love."

The other girl shrugged cutely. "I'd like to think that I bring out the fun side of you."

Just then their waiter came back with their bottle, "Here you go Madame," he says as Caroline takes it from him. He then turns back to Rebekah with a leather billfold that held her card in it. She took it out and handed it back to him.

"I trust you got yourself a big tip?" Rebekah smirked at him.

"I didn't think you'd mind. Please, do come back," and with that the two girls exited the restaurant just as Ric pulled up the curb and Elena turned to look at them with a strange look on her face. They climbed in, Elena taking her seat in the front to leave the two blondes in the back.

"So, Kol…" Elena started in a tone.

Rebekah made a noise in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes. "He was a jerk, as always." Her tone clearly implied to drop the subject.

"So," Caroline said clearing her throat, ready to provide a topic at moment's notice. "Kol said something about your boyfriend Elena."

As soon as she mentioned it the brunette looked over her shoulder with a smile, her entire face lighting up. "Damon Salvatore." She bit her lip and a light blush spread over her cheeks as she said his name, Caroline had never seen her look so girlish before. Beside her Alaric laughed. "He's my uncle's best friend."

"So the thing with Kol?" Caroline continued, wanting more information.

"Kol flirts with me and Damon hates him. They have this past but neither one of them will talk about it." She rolls her dark eyes.

"Well then," Caroline nods before turning to Rebekah. "I officially don't like your brother."

Rebekah reached over to squeeze her hand light, holding back the urge to lean over and kiss her. "Not many people do," she answers with a laugh.

The ride back to school seems much longer, mostly because everyone is sitting in silence. Caroline doesn't say anything as Rebekah starts to trace patterns on the back of her hand, just smiles and leans her head against the window, but she knows it's appreciated. She listens as Ric and Elena talk about things she doesn't really care about.

Alaric pulls into the faculty parking behind the school, killing the engine. All three girls rush out of the vehicle and eagerly pull their bags out from the back. As they head inside Ric gives Elena a hug, waves goodbye to the other two, and disappears to the teacher's building. Walking across the quad the three girls made their way to the Dorm building, there aren't many people outside, just a few groups of girls lounging about outside to soak up the sun. Caroline looks up at Rebekah through her lashes, taking the way the sun shines through her hair and warms her cheeks. She looks light and elegant, so beautiful that it takes her breath away. The memory of skin against skin has her blushing furiously, her heart rate picking up instantly. Rebekah's steady blue eyes flash to her face and it's like she knows exactly what Caroline was thinking, which is probably true.

Rebekah's mouth lifts up into a soft smile, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. She desperately wishes that Elena would ditch them again like she so conveniently did at the mall, so they could have some uninterrupted time together – without her brother showing up unwanted. Thinking of Kol her stomach rolled with something close to nausea, Nik was going to be moving back to Manhattan. There was no doubt that just like Kol he would show up unwelcome in her life, her relationship with her brother was complicated. They'd once been very close, there was a time when Rebekah would do anything for Nik, but as he grew older and colder he started to get mad at her for no reason and lashed out at her every chance he'd gotten. She could remember the nights that she stayed up crying out for a mother that was longer there, unable to hold back her tears after a particularly nasty comment from her brother. Soon enough she couldn't take it anymore, after so long of hearing you were nothing but a useless stupid brat your self-esteem was shattered and you simply couldn't take it anymore. Rebekah had called Elijah and asked her to get her away from Nik as soon as he could, that's how she ended up at Duchess Prep, she could stay in one place while she finished her high school career she would get her trust fund and then she'd be free to do as she wished.

Caroline's eyes flicked back to Rebekah as the enter the Dorm building, catching the scowl that marred her pretty features. She moved closer, her hand brushing against the other girl's. "Are you okay?" She asked, her voice quiet enough so that only Rebekah could hear.

Rebekah furrowed her brow momentarily before she smoothed out her face and gave Caroline a reassuring smile, "Fine, just thinking about my brother." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Caroline squeezed her hand in a warm gesture, "Don't waste your time on that jerk Bekah, he isn't worth it."

She stared back for a moment before her face lit up with a brilliant smile, "You know what love, you're right. I should –"

"What are two hissing about back here?" Elena asked unexpectedly, turning on her heel to look at them through narrowed eyes, her hand on her hip.

Rebekah flushed, "Nothing Elena. So what did you get for your ski trip?" She asked, effectively ending that train of thought and distracting the other girl.

X X X

Caroline fell into the bed beside Rebekah, the blanket fluffing up around their bodies. She rolled on to her side, propping her head up on her hand and smiled down at the older girl. "So," she started, reaching out her other hand to trail her fingers softly of the bare skin of Rebekah's arm "I was thinking that since technically this date was kind of set up for us without our knowledge _and _it was rudely interrupted that maybe…" Caroline looked away, worrying her bottom lip, her cheeks tinting a light pink. She was feeling nervous all of sudden, not really sure how to continue, was what they did this evening even count as a date?

Rebekah smiled, "Maybe what love?"

"Maybe we should… try again, if you think that's a good idea." Caroline held her breath, not knowing how to react if she said no.

Rebekah reached up, the back of her knuckles against Caroline's soft cheek "I would love to go on a date with you, a proper one. Do you really have to ask?"

Caroline let out a shaky laugh, falling onto her back again, shaking her head. "And here I was nervous for no reason." Suddenly, she let out a loud yawn, her nose crinkling up adorably.

Rebekah pulled the blanket out from underneath them and climbed under, Caroline right behind her, and tucked them in. Caroline flicked the switch of the lamp, wrapping them in the darkness of their room. "If it's any consolation I still had a great time," Rebekah told the other blonde as she reached out across the bed, finding her hand in the sea of sheets.

She smiled as her fingers laced with Rebekah's, letting her eyes flutter close "I did too, I love spending time with you." Caroline squeezed her hand, trying to convey all the things she couldn't say in that one simple gesture.

Unexpectedly Rebekah leaned forward and pressed a feather soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, barely touching it. "Goodnight Caroline," Rebekah whispered softly against her skin, a shudder running down her spine at the light contact.

"Goodnight Bekah," Caroline answered sleepily, scooting closer to Rebekah, pressing herself to the other girl's warm form, taking comfort in her presence.

Rebekah lay awake, listening to Caroline's breaths as she slipped into blissful sleep. Her mind was buzzing with the possibilities, as plans of their real first date flit through her head Rebekah fell asleep with a sense of giddiness twisting her stomach.

**A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I have like fifteen different things I'm working on and it's all so crazy to keep up with. I plan on working on this more often and I'll try to get more chapters in just please be patient. As always your reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**xo**

**ellie **


End file.
